Ruína e Miséria
by Pandora The Vampire
Summary: Amantes do ódio, amantes do prazer, amantes da luxuria e da sensualidade. Dois seres completamente diferentes que se atraiam por uma força invisível que os unia cada vez mais. O ódio... COMPLETA


**Notas de autor:** Só uma pequena inspiração numa música de Moonspell. Espero que gostem. 

**Aviso: Contém cenas de sexo e morte! Foram avisados!**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e personagens pertencem a JK Rowling. Música pertence a Moonspell. O resto é meu!

* * *

**Ruína e Miséria**

_In each of your failures_

_I saw my victory_

Em cada um dos teus fracassos

Eu via a minha vitória

Uma palavra malévola, um sorriso de escárnio, um olhar repleto de ódio... Tudo isto eram coisas em comum entre os dois amantes... Amantes do ódio, amantes do prazer, amantes da luxuria e da sensualidade.

Dois seres completamente diferentes que se atraiam por uma força invisível que os unia cada vez mais. O ódio...

Apesar de saberem ser proibido, apesar de o não quererem realmente, era impossível resistir. Quando os seus olhares se cruzavam e as mãos se tocavam levemente, os seus corações davam um pulo e uma enorme vontade de sentirem os seus corpos unidos inundava-os.

Ele adorava seduzi-la... ele sabia que ela lutava contra as suas forças de modo a evitá-lo. Ele sabia que ela o queria... mas ao mesmo tempo queria manter-se afastada dele. A união deles era demasiado perigosa, e excitante...

Era a adrenalina, o risco de serem apanhados pelo Filch ou um dos professores, o perigo de serem descobertos pelos pais dele ou pelos amigos dela... era a loucura que os conduzia ao esconderijo secreto nas masmorras onde se encontravam praticamente todas as noites.

Cada vez que ela aceitava os seus avanços ele sorria! Cada vez que ela caia na sua teia de sedução ele sentia-se vitorioso.

_And each time you fall_

_A knife tattoos a smile_

E cada vez que cais

Uma faca tatua um sorriso

Porém, tudo estava a desabar no mundo da magia, Vodemort tomava controlo do ministério, de Azkaban e o terror reinava nas ruas. Hogwarts permanecia o único sitio seguro.

Fim de semana, última aula, poções... possivelmente a última aula que iriam assistir... a última aula que Hogwarts teria o prazer de oferecer aos seus alunos. Um olhar faminto entre os dois. Ela quase que deixou cair a poção que estava a preparar. Ele passou a língua pelos lábios sensualmente. A respiração dela acelerou.

Estava a cair uma vez mais... o seu charme era irresistível! Como podia ele ter tanto efeito nela? Uma rapariga inteligente com bastante senso comum deveria saber controlar-se!

Pousou a mão no peito e ordenou ao seu coração para parar. Mordeu o lábio levemente. Estava demasiado ansiosa, demasiado nervosa... A campainha tocou e os alunos foram dispensados.

Ela encostou-se contra a parede dura e fria e passou a mão pela sua face percorrendo depois o cabelo ondulado. O seu coração continuava a bater fortemente.

_On my lips_

_You are now empty of life_

_And we are drunk with death_

Nos meus lábios

Estas agora sem vida

E nos estamos embriagados com a morte

Ela respirou fundo, desencostou-se e seguiu caminho. Ou melhor... tentou seguir caminho.

Duas mãos fortes agarraram-na pela cintura e puxaram-na. Ela sentiu as suas costas tocarem o peito forte e musculoso dele. Mas isso não foi a única coisa que sentiu... ela conseguia sentir que ele estava preparado para mais... ele puxou-a mais para ele e deixou a sua mão deslizar suavemente no braço dela.

"Hermione..."

Sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido. A sua respiração quente arrepiou-a, um arrepio que percorreu todo o seu corpo e sentiu algo no estômago. Estava outra vez a ser levada pela sua teia... era impossível resistir a um Malfoy...

A mão esquerda dele encontrou o seu caminho dentro da camisola dela e acariciou o seu corpo gentilmente. Ela sentia-se desfalecer. Não conseguia aguentar mais. Um pequeno gemido saiu dos seus lábios. Mandou os livros para o chão, virou-se para ele e empurrou-o contra a parede louca com a ansiedade.

Abraçou-o e beijou-o rudemente. Deixou que as suas mãos percorressem os seus cabelos dourados e os desalinhassem levemente. Ele continuava a explorar o corpo dela em todo o seu esplendor.

Mas não podia ser ali... Ele empurrou-a e ela ficou desapontada mas depressa percebeu o que ele pretendia. Juntos andaram em direcção ao seu refúgio, ou melhor, correram! A espera era algo que eles não podiam aguentar.

Passaram por um grupo de alunos do primeiro ano que os olharam estranhamente. Apanharam um pouco da sua conversa.

"Os devoradores dirigem-se para cá! Dumbledore disse que não havia problemas se estivéssemos nas nossas salas comuns, mas eu cá não sei! Acho que não estamos seguros em parte alguma!"

"Sim, o Dumbledore já está a ficar velho! Não vai conseguir aguentar os devoradores, principalmente se o Voldemort vier para acabar com ele pessoalmente!"

Hermione parou de repente. "Voldemort... devoradores da morte..." um olhar triste percorreu a sua bela face e um sorriso de compreensão inundou-a. Um sorriso triste de quem esperava o seu destino. Draco puxou-a e eles seguiram o seu caminho.

_Raw models_

_Ruin and Misery_

Modelos perfeitos

Ruína e Miséria

Chegaram finalmente ao seu refúgio, ao seu altar secreto, ao seu sitio de adoração. O desejo pairava no ar e apenas se ouvia as suas respirações aceleradas.

Entraram à pressa e fecharam a porta. Não interessava se o mundo estava perdido ou não. Iria ter o seu momento de luxuria! Tinham direito a isso.

Os seus lábios encontraram-se uma vez mais e os seus corpos esfomeados dirigiram-se para o monte de cobertores que se encontravam espalhados no chão. Enquanto se beijavam, tiravam os sapatos desajeitadamente.

Hermione enfiou as mãos por baixo da camisa de Draco e acariciou o seu peito. Parou o beijo, respirando ofegantemente e tentou desapertar os botões.

Suspirou de frustração e com um só puxão rebentou todos os botões da camisa tirou-lha. Draco sorriu com a impaciência da morena. Já estava acostumado aos seus modos brutos, era uma das coisas que o atraia e o incitava a toma-la cada vez mais vezes.

Era quase um ritual já. Descerem ás masmorras e explorarem veemente os corpos um do outro, aquecerem-se mutuamente, esquecerem-se que se odiavam e que odiavam o mundo em que viviam. Que havia algo mais do que guerra e destruição.

Aquele momento era só deles, e nele podiam fingir que realmente significavam algo um para o outro e não eram apenas peões num jogo em que os mais fortes sobreviviam.

Draco afastou-se de Hermione e levantou-lhe a camisola. Ela levantou os braços de modo a que ele pudesse despi-la mais facilmente.

_I can offer you a hand_

_To help you hold the dagger_

Posso oferecer-te uma mão

Para te ajudar a segurar o punhal

Olharam-se durante uns momentos. Ela sentia-se um pouco insegura mas tinha desejo espelhado nos seus olhos. As suas sessões intimas com o Draco era algo que ela raramente resistia.

Como um íman, juntaram-se novamente com uma fúria e desejo redobrado. As mãos dela acariciavam os músculos dele e plantavam beijos na sua face enquanto as mãos dele procediam para a mola do sutiã dela.

Com um gesto rápido e um sonoro 'click' a mola desapertou-se e a pequena peça de roupa caiu ao chão. Beijaram-se novamente. Os seus corpos começavam a ficar suados devido ao calor e à actividade em que se encontravam.

Hermione mordeu a orelha de Draco levemente. Os gritos que vinham dos corredores e da rua entravam pelas janelas adentro e pelas cabeças deles. Mas eles ignoravam o desespero que os rodeava.

Só existiam eles, só poderiam existir eles.

_A perfect jewel_

_For our perfect end_

Uma jóia perfeita

Para o nosso fim perfeito

As últimas peças de roupa foram lançadas para o chão e os dois corpos nus caíram nos cobertores. Draco estava por cima de Hermione e plantava pequenos beijos e dentadas por todo o seu corpo.

As mãos de Hermione agarravam as costas de Draco arranhando-o levemente. Os seus olhos estavam meio fechados e a boca meio aberta murmurava o seu nome suavemente e soltava leves gemidos.

Todo o barulho que os rodeava, os gritos de pânico, de dor, de sofrimento, tudo era descartado. Apenas se ouviam um ao outro... na linguagem corporal em que se entendiam mutuamente.

Draco penetrou Hermione delicadamente mas repleto de desejo. Hermione arqueou um pouco as costas devido à pequena dor que foi depressa substituída pelo prazer de o ter dentro dela e gemeu um pouco mais alto.

Abraçou-o possessivamente e enterrou as unhas um pouco mais fundo nas suas costas. Beijaram-se novamente enquanto Draco entrava e saia de dentro dela ritmicamente. Os seus gemidos e suspiros aumentavam, os seus corpos estavam cada vez mais suados e peganhentos. As suas línguas brincavam inocentemente uma com a outra e os seus cabelos acariciavam as faces um do outro.

Quando por fim atingiram o clímax, os seus corpos relaxaram e descansaram nos braços um do outro. Ainda respirando ofegantemente abraçaram-se e beijaram-se uma vez mais.

"Está na hora Hermione... chegou o momento..."

Hermione enrolou-se no cobertor e encolheu-se um pouco na cama. Abraçou os seus próprios joelhos e pousou a cabeça neles.

"Nem me pude despedir do Harry e do Ron... ou dos meus pais..."

Draco pousou a mão no ombro dela.

"Por esta hora já estão todos mortos..."

Era verdade. Os gritos nos corredores tinham silenciado e apenas se ouviam as gargalhadas maléficas dos devoradores da morte.

_And as we lay, we kissed_

_Fingers wet with poison_

E enquanto estávamos deitados, beijamo-nos 

Dedos molhados com veneno

Uma lágrima solitária saiu do refugio das órbitas castanhas de Hermione.

"Sim... é verdade."

"Tudo o que podemos fazer agora é o que combinamos" Draco levantou-se e agarrou o seu manto, de onde tirou um pequeno frasco.

Hermione olhou-o e engoliu em seco. Sim, era melhor morrer pelas suas próprias mãos do que esperar que os devoradores a apanhassem, violassem, torturassem e só depois a matassem dolorosamente.

Draco deitou-se novamente a seu lado. O feitiço que ele pusera na porta para fazer com que não pudesse ser vista por fora deveria estar quase a perder o efeito. Tinham de ser rápidos. Não havia espaço para dúvidas.

Mudou de posição e sentou-se em frente a Hermione. Levantou-lhe a cabeça e olhou-a nos olhos. Ela olhou-o de volta um pouco insegura mas ao encontrar os seus belos olhos cinzentos azulados sorriu.

_Thinking to each one_

_There is beauty in death_

Pensando um para o outro

Há beleza na morte

Agarrou a face dele nas suas mãos e beijou-o levemente. Um beijo como nunca lhe tinha dado, um beijo que, por uma só vez, continha alguma emoção. Algo mais do que desejo e luxuria, algo que se podia chamar paixão... ou pelo menos perto disso.

Draco também o sentiu, e retribuiu. Mas não havia tempo para frivolidades. Estava na altura. Olhou Hermione nos olhos novamente.

"Pronta?"

"Mais do que nunca!" respondeu ela determinada.

Draco levou o frasco à boca e bebeu primeiro. Depois sentou-se de novo ao pé dela e entregou-lhe o frasco. Hermione olhou-o por uns momentos mas bebeu-o na mesma. Não podia voltar a trás. Era demasiado tarde para isso e a alternativa era impensável.

_Raw models_

_Ruin and Misery_

Modelos perfeitos

Ruína e Miséria

Levou o frasco aos lábios e de seguida lançou-o para juntos das roupas que se encontravam espalhadas pelo pequeno espaço. Fitou Draco e juntos beijaram-se novamente. Seria este o seu último beijo?

_Allow me to doubt_

_We were only lovers who could really share_

_The only love between us_

_Was hate_

Permite-me duvidar

Éramos apenas amantes que podiam partilhar

O único amor entre nós

Era o ódio

"Quanto tempo demora a fazer efeito?" perguntou Hermione com a voz a tremer, um pouco receosa da resposta, mas já mentalizada com o que a esperava.

"Cinco minutos..."

Hermione encolheu-se um pouco. Draco abraçou-a e reparou, pela primeira vez, como a pequena figura dela encaixava perfeitamente nos seus braços.

Hermione reparou como gostava da maneira como se sentia aninhada no peito de Draco.

Ambos gostaram daquilo que experimentaram. Sabiam que não era o desejo e a luxuria que estavam a sentir, mas sim o início de algo que, se possuíssem mais tempo, viria a tornar-se belo...

Ma era tarde de mais... e era impossível...

_Without hope we could not fear_

_And silently we disappeared_

Sem esperança não podíamos temer 

E silenciosamente desaparecemos

Ouviram os gritos e as gargalhadas cruéis dos devoradores da morte a aproximarem-se. O feitiço devia ter finalmente desaparecido. Os cinco minutos tinham por fim passado...

"Hermione" Draco tomou as mãos de Hermione nas dele. "Perdoa-me, por todos estes anos de sofrimento... finalmente percebi que o tempo que passamos a insultar-nos e a odiarmo-nos poderia ter sido passado de uma forma melhor..."

Hermione olhou Draco nos olhos. Sentia uma estranha sensação a percorrer-lhe o corpo. Deixava de sentir os seus membros gradualmente e sentia-se bastante fria. Já lhe custava a respirar.

Olhou Draco, o único homem com quem tinha experimentado os prazeres carnais, e o único homem que conseguia surtir um efeito ao mesmo tempo calmante e irritante... aquele que a avisou o que os devoradores planeavam, aquele que a impediu de ir contar ao Dumbledore porque simplesmente não valia a pena, aquele que a convenceu que seria melhor morrer pelas próprias mãos do que nas mãos deles...

_Hand in hand, we took our lives _

_And together stoped being_

De mãos dadas, tomamos as nossas vidas

E juntos paramos de ser

Hermione abraçou-o fortemente, já quase sem forças para isso.

"Não lamentes Draco... eu não o vou lamentar... juntos passamos pelo pior e juntos vamos passar para o melhor... certo? Não lamentes..."

Beijaram-se uma última vez. O pequeno espaço onde se encontravam tornava-se cada vez mais pequeno, tudo se tornava mais escuro e todos os sons pareciam distantes. Finalmente as suas vidas expiraram-se num espaço de segundos.

Tinha chegado o fim...

_Raw models on a novel of Ruin and Misery..._

Modelos perfeitos num romance de Ruína e Miséria...

A porta abriu-se com uma força inacreditável. "Malfoy? Granger? Oh não! Vão chamar o professor Dumbledore, rápido!"

Os alunos de Hufflepuff do sétimo ano que rondavam o castelo à procura de sobreviventes ao recente ataque dos devoradores encontraram os seus dois chefes de turma. Draco Malfoy dos Slytherin e Hermione Granger dos Gryffindor, mortos... juntos...

Eternos inimigos tinham por fim encontrado paz nos braços um do outro e tinham-na encontrado com o custo das suas próprias vidas, que poderiam ter sido poupadas... pois Voldemort fora derrotado, e tudo iria voltar ao normal...

* * *

**Moonspell – Ruin & Misery**


End file.
